The invention relates to a cross discharge head for extrusion equipment comprising a housing to be mounted on an extruder, which, in its interior, receives an annular feeding channel which encompasses a passage disposed in the housing and at an angle to the direction of extrusion of the extruder, for the supply of a product to be ensheathed with the extrudate, which in its interior receives a distributor piece, and which at the exit is provided with annular outer shaping tools tapering the stream of extrudate, which tools are detachably attached on the front face of the housing, wherein the passage is encompassed at the end by a conical guidance nipple whose outside is simultaneously also the inner shaping tool.
By cross discharge head is understood such discharge head whose direction of extrusion extends transversely or at an angle obliquely to the direction of extrusion of the preceding extruder. The passage for the supply of a product to be ensheathed with the extrudate can be disposed centrally or eccentrically in the discharge head housing.